random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/Holographic Skating Rink
(Fandom original series logo) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by: Pb&jotterisnumber1 Developed by: KirbiMiroir (We see Peanut and Jelly together, listening to songs from High School Musical while walking about in thought) Jelly: Peanut, do you have another idea for entertainment? Peanut: Yeah, and it's a good one. Jelly: I've got an idea, too, and it's a good one as well. Peanut: Well, my idea is to make a roller-skating rink... Jelly: I'd like to see holograms in the nightclub. Peanut: Hey, why don't we combine the two? Jelly: You mean... we make holographic roller skates? (A still image is seen - Jelly is doing a pose in the top right of the screen, while a mirror image of her is doing the same pose upside-down in the lower left, while a hologram-influenced background appears) Jelly: Ideas that defy the laws of physics are my favourite! C'mon, let's make it real! (we see Miroir walking in, in future attire, only to notice that a large area is blocked off) Miroir: Hey, what happened? (Jelly walks into view) Jelly: We're just making a roller rink. It'll take some time and twisting the laws of physics, but it'll work out great! Miroir: Hang on, laws of physics? (Miroir runs after Jelly) Miroir: In what way does it take physics and throw them out the second-storey window? Jelly: That's a secret, although I'm sure you can come up with a guess! Miroir: Let's see... you're making a skating rink out of holograms? Jelly: (looks speechless and then clears throat) Anyway, the construction won't be done until tomorrow morning. Can you wait until then? Miroir: Yes? No? Not sure? (transition to the next day, where Peanut and Jelly are handing out holographic roller-skates and skateboards) Peanut: Welcome one, welcome all, to the Holographic Roller Rink! Jelly: Get your holographic skates and boards, then enjoy the logic-ignoring experience! Peanut: Don't worry about the logic! You're here to have fun! (we see Miroir skating along holographic rails) Miroir: Logical or not, there's no denying that this is amazing! Lillie (offscreen): Miroir? (Miroir skates in the direction of Lillie's voice, finding her near a switch) Miroir: What is it, Lillie? Lillie: I think something will happen if you press the switch... (Lillie presses the switch. All of the blue paths are replaced by light blue paths, which go along different areas) Miroir: Nice! Let's see what this experience will give! (Miroir skates in the direction of a light blue path, going through a tunnel of purple lights and ending up standing upside-down on the ceiling) Miroir: (I'm so sorry, logic...) (cut to Peanut and Jelly) Jelly: I'm sure this new place of ours will be award-winning! Peanut: We'll just have to see, Jel. Jelly: Oh, I'll hold that thought. (we then see Susie, using a holographic skateboard on a green path) Susie: It's all so interesting... (Susie looks around the area. Elaborate details appear on the screen, showing Susie's plans) Susie: (Hmm... I think that I've come up with the perfect trick...) (Susie is about to perform the trick. However, we then see Bridget step on a switch, causing the green path to be replaced by a yellow path. Susie notices the change just in time and swerves sharply in order to stay on the rail) Susie: Oh, my... what was that? (Susie looks around, then notices that the path she is standing on changed colour) Susie: That's strange. What could the cause have been? (Susie looks around again, then notices the switch which Bridget had pressed, although Bridget herself is nowhere to be seen) Susie: There's something strange about that switch... (Susie skates to the switch, then presses it, causing the yellow path to be replaced by a green path) Susie: This could be interesting. (We then see Lana and Mallow, each taking a skateboard) Lana: Everyone seems more interested in the roller skates. Why do you think that is? Mallow: They must be worried about collisions. Lana: Ah, I see. (pause) Hey, do you think they can make skates for Pokemon? Mallow: I'm not sure... (Lana and Mallow let their Araquanid and Steenee out) Lana: Taking their size into consideration, the skates should be small. Mallow: Of course. Lana: Hmm, I wonder if anyone is willing to help us... (the two walk around the area, seeing Luan making a "tag yourself" poster) Mallow: Oh, Luan? We have a question for you? (Luan turns around) Luan: Yes? How can I help? Lana: We'd like to let our Pokemon go skating with us, although there aren't any skates that fit them. Luan: Hmm... (thinks for some time, then gets an idea, noted by three lightbulbs appearing above her head) I know just who we should talk to! (Transition to Lana, Mallow, Luan and Lisa together) Lisa: What is the issue you're attempting to resolve, fellow homo sapiens? Luan: (Fellow homo-sapiens?!) They're trying to get holographic roller-skates for their Pokemon. Lisa: Their Pokemon? Luan: Yes. Lisa: Is it okay if I see these "Pokemon"? (Lana and Mallow release Araquanid and Steenee) Lisa: Okay... (Lisa analyses the two Pokemon, then the holographic skates that Luan provided) Lana: I have a feeling that things will turn out like we expected... (we then see Miroir, holding a holographic skateboard) Miroir: Okay, will this work? Lillie: I'm not sure. I'll have to press the switches with perfect timing... Miroir: I just hope that we're analysing everything correctly. Lillie: I'm sure we are. Good luck! (Miroir starts riding on the skateboard along a red path. He then switches to the blue path, which Lillie changes to a cyan path, going through some tunnels and then jumping into the air, landing on a yellow path. Lillie changes this to a green path, which leads up a slope and to an orange path. Lillie then swiftly hits a switch, changing the orange path to a purple path which leads Miroir along a shuttle loop, after which he lands on the pink path, only to lose his balance and almost fall off, only to cling onto the skateboard and lift himself onto it just as it slows down) Lillie: Was that wild or what? Miroir: Wild to the point of reaching infinity on a scale of one to ten... (Miroir jumps off the skateboard to catch his breath) Miroir: Remind me... never to try something that wild ever again... (we next see Lisa, finishing the skates and giving them first to Lana's Araquanid, then to Mallow's Steenee) Lisa: There. Lana: Thank you, Lisa! Mallow: We wouldn't be able to let our Pokemon have fun skating without your help! Lisa: I am pleased that I could assist. Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Transcript Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki